Gobo Fraggle misbehaves at the apple store
Inspired by Bart misbehaves at the apple store and Bart gets grounded Gobo Fraggle was on a train and he had got an iPad Air. Gobo: This iPad is awesome, I can easily talk on Face Time, download Cool Apps, and more. Well, wouldn't that be awesome? Diesel Busters had got an iPad. Diesel Busters: He says you don't have an iPad. Gobo: What? Diesel Busters: He says you just glued a piece of glass to an iPad cover and you're faking it. Woman: Let me see your iPad, Gobo. Then the woman looked at Gobo's iPad, and she was shocked. Then she started teasing about Gobo. Woman: Hey everyone, Gobo just glued the glass to the iPad cover and he's faking it. Diesel Busters, Paul and two women laughed at Gobo. Gobo was furious. Gobo: (Kidaroo voice) Fine! I'm going to get a new iPad at the Apple Store, no matter what! Diesel Busters: As if? The Gobo went home, and he went to see Red Fraggle. Red: How was your day? And why are you mad? Gobo: (Kidaroo voice) All the Silly Creatyres make fun of me because my iPad is fake. So I don't have a real iPad. So, why don't you go f*** yourself! Red was annoyed at Gobo. Red: Gobo, no foul language! Fine, we will go to the Apple Store. Besides, you already have an iPad Mini 2 and a Samsung Galaxy Tablet! But fine, if you get an iPad Air more than both, I'll get one. So Gobo and Red went to the Apple Store, and Gobo was excited. Red: Okay, what would you like, Bart? Gobo: I want that iPad Air. It has retina display, over 300,000 apps, also comes with a keyboard. There on the left. Red: Gobo, I don't have enough enough for that iPad Air. But, I'll get you an iPad Mini. It's $299.00 for the right place, and it's the right amount of money I had. Gobo was furious. Gobo: (Kidaroo voice) No way, Red! I want what I want! So give the iPad Air to me, now! Then Muron and Rebecca came. Red: Gobo stop acting like a spoiled brat! Either you can have the iPad Mini, or you can have nothing at all! Everyone's watching at us! Gobo: (Kidaroo voice) Oh! I have a better idea! Why don't you go to the store, and buy some condoms? Because we should at least be safe with me if you are gonna f*** me. Then Gobo pulled down his pants and exposed his butt to Red as if he was on a roll. Gobo: (Kidaroo voice) Go ahead Red! F*** me! F*** me! Go ahead, Red! F*** me! F*** me here at the Apple Store! Then Gobo put his pants back up. Gobo: (Kidaroo voice) So, you don't want to f*** me! Alright then! I will throw a mental breakdown if you f*** me! Rebecca: This is a serious time to get the heck outta here, right? Muron: Right, Rebecca! I think we should get outta here! Muron and Rebecca fled, and Gobo began to go on a rampage to attack the Apple Store. Gobo: Time to terrorize the Apple Store! (knocking the MacBook shelf down) Get outta here, dumb MacBooks! Take the stupid iPad Mini away from my face! (throwing the iPad Mini) Stupid iPad Mini! (knocking the aisles) Clear off those aisles! Eat my shorts! Time to burn the Apple Store in heck! Gobo started the burn the entire store in heck, setting in on fire. Gobo: Yeah, yeah! Burn in heck! Apple store! iPad Mini Eat Shorts! Red was furious at Gobo, throwing a fit. Red: (scary voice) Gobo, Gobo, Gobo, how dare you cause a mental breakdown? That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded when we get home! Then Red drove Gobo home in disgrace. (scary Sound FX) Gobo was crying. Gobo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Red: Stop crying Gobo! If you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything! Gobo: But, I wish I was sorry. Red: You made me look like some Fraggle definition in front of those people! Gobo: I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. Red: Then why did you go outside to a Police Officer and say 'Help! Help! My friend Red is trying to f*** me!'? Gobo: Oh! I get it! The F-word is inappropriate! But I shouldn't say around other people, I'm sorry! Red: If you're really sorry, then you'll understand that you're not getting anything! You just cause a mental breakdown, there's fire around, now it's too late to get the iPad! Gobo: Now that doesn't really have a magical sense, Red! Cuz I'm already punished by not getting the iPad Air. Red, can we just go back to get the iPad Mini instead? Red: No! You've just have your chance! Now you don't because you're not getting anything! Gobo: Can we at least pull over here to get some dinner? Because I like to be wine & dined after I get f*****! At GNN Needlemouse News, Monsoon Stick Girl had an announcement. Monsoon Stick Girl: Good afternoon, I'm Monsoon Stick Girl, and welcome to GNN Needlemouse News at six. And here what's breaking news this hour. Today's story is about Gobo Fraggle who throws a mental breakdown at the Apple Store because he didn't get what he wanted. We'll take you there with Velocity the Stick Girl. V, Vel, are you there? Can you hear me? Then her friend Velocity the Stick Girl was present outside the wrecked Apple Store and he explained to Monsoon. Velocity: Yes, Monsoon. I hear you loud and clear. Anyways, I'm outside at the Apple Store, some major incident has happened, Gobo Fraggle didn't get what he wanted, as a result, he destroyed the entire Apple Store by throwing a mental breakdown because of him. Then Velocity went inside the Apple Store. Velocity: As you can see, the entire Apple Store has been destroyed. All of the aisles have been ripped apart, and the counter has been destroyed, and all the laptops, computers, tablets, MP3 players, and phones made by Apple have been dismantled. And with me to report is the clerk of the Apple Store. Then the clerk named Duncan came, feeling upset. Velocity: Sir, could you please tell me and everyone on GNN Needlemouse News about what happened? Duncan: Yes, Velocity. Thanks for asking. Well, Gobo is throwing a tantrum because he doesn't get what he wanted by her friend Red. So he tried to throw a mental breakdown. There are no tablets, phones, MP3 or MP4 players, laptops and computers are made by Apple to sell from other people. Also, he pulled down his pants to his friend Red and says.... (Kidaroo voice) 'Go ahead, dad! Eff me! Eff me! Eff me right here at the Apple Store! Do you want to eff me so bad? Just say so!'. Velocity: Well, thanks for the complement, Duncan the Clerk. Then Velocity was outside the Apple Store to interview Muron and Rebecca. Velocity: I'm outside with some two guests Muron and Rebecca, they are going to tell us the information about what happened. Stay tuned after this commercial break. After the commercial break, Velocity continued to interview Muron and Rebecca. Velocity: OK, I'm back outside the Apple Store with two guests. Muron, Rebecca, can you tell us what happened? Rebecca: Well, me and Muron went to the Apple Store to buy a MacBook Pro, then I've seen Gobo pulls down his pants and said the F-word, and throws a mental breakdown at his friend Red. Muron: It's embarrassing how Gobo says inappropriate stuff to other people. Then we tried to go out quickly! Rebecca: He should be grounded by his friend Red for saying inappropriate stuff! Velocity: Thanks for sharing, Muron and Rebecca. I hope that you're safe, and now return to Monsoon the Stick Girl at the GNN Needlemouse News Studio. At the GNN Needlemouse News Studio. Monsoon was interviewing Gobo and Red. Red was having a fit. Monsoon: Thanks, Vel, I am joining the GNN Needlemouse News Studio by some visitors. Gobo and his friend Red, do you have anything to say? Red: Yes, my friend Gobo didn't get what he wanted. Because of this, he asked me that Gobo forces me to eff him so bad. Then he tried to throw a mental breakdown, this is so crazy! Gobo: But Red, it's my own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Red: Shut up, Gobo! You've destroyed the entire Apple Store and pulled down your pants, and tried to f*** you, none of this will ever happen. Gobo: I told my friend Red that I'm really really really really really sorry, I even asked that we can go back to the Apple Store to get the iPad Mini instead. But no, I'm grounded, grounded. Monsoon: As you can see, Gobo is, and his friend Red is making fun of, and Gobo is sad because he didn't get what he wanted. Red: Do not worry, madam. When we get home, Gobo is going to be grounded grounded grounded as well. He won't go to Chuck E Cheese's, he will not get an iPhone 6 when it comes out, he won't get a Wii U, neither 3DS or 2DS, he would get coal for Christmas, he will go to military school, and furthermore, he will be wearing nappies for the rest of the year. Let's go, Gobo. Then Gobo and his friend Red walked off, and Gobo was crying. Gobo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Monsoon went back to announcing. Monsoon: Well, that's for us for this GNN Needlemouse News, I'm Monsoon the Stick Girl, goodnight. Back at the Fraggle Five's House on Fraggle Rock. Boober, Wembley and Mokey were very annoyed at Gobo. Boober: What? I can't believe that you pulled down your pants and said. Then Boober pulled down his pants and exposed his butt to show Gobo. Gobo: (Kidaroo voice) 'Do you want to eff me? Just say so! Cuz you can eff me! Eff me! Eff me right there at the Apple Store!. Then Boober pulled his pants up and continued scolding Gobo. Boober: And threw a mental breakdown there! Why did you do that? Huh! You know it's disrespectful! Gobo: I told Red I wanted to get that iPad Air. But no, she forces me buy the iPad Mini instead. Mokey: You know you should be ashamed by us. We're not taking you anywhere. Wembley: Plus, no pizza for you, no Mario Kart Wii, no Xbox one, no Playstation 4, no vacations, and so on! Boober: I agree with Mokey and Wembley, now go upstairs to your room now! Gobo went to his room, crying. Gobo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Boober: You know what's unfair! Throwing the iPad Minis at the Apple Store, that's why! At Muron's parents' House. Muron's mum: Thank you, Muron and Rebecca, for letting us know about Gobo. He's a bad bad Fraggle that he's throwing a mental breakdown at the Apple Store, and fire in there. Muron's dad: Muron, you're ungrounded for infinity, and as for you Rebecca, I like your new style. I'll reward you two million dollars. Muron: Woo hoo! We finally got money. Thank you so much! I hope Gobo is a bad bad Fraggle. But not me, I'm always good! Rebecca: Indeed, Muron. I hope he's grounded grounded grounded for infinity. So Muron, where do we go when we have money? Muron: I say, I think we can go to the aquarium to see my friends from the underwater tank. Rebecca: Good idea, c'mon, Muron, let's go! Then Muron and Rebecca went to the aquarium. CAST Professor as Gobo Fraggle Allison as Red Fraggle Kidaroo as Boober Fraggle Joey as Wembley Fraggle Princess as Mokey Fraggle Steven as Diesel Busters and Muron's dad. Kate as Woman Amy as Rebecca Young Guy as Muron Scary voice as Red's angry voice Princess of Monsoon Stick Girl Salli as Velocity the Stick Girl Duncan as Duncan the Clerk Catherine as Muron's mum Can you create that video in Stick Figure version on Youtube, please? Category:Fraggles Get Grounded Category:Gobo Fraggle Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff